dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eobard Thawne (Injustice)
Necessity? Does this skin have a different voice actor than the normal Flash? I mean, I can tolerate having John Stewart (Injustice), a Green Lantern skin, solely because he has a different voice actor. However, if this guy doesn't, then I don't think he deserves a page. There's no limit to where this could stop. I mean, this is like the equivalent of having a Terrence McGinnis (Injustice) page just because the developers wanted to make a reference to Batman Beyond. Without a change in voice actor, I don't see a character's skin as canon. --- Haroldrocks talk 00:52, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Stewart also has the advantage of appearing in the tie-in comic. :There are a few questions with this one though: :* Is this just a visual change for the playable Flash character in the game? If that's it - no new voice actor and no change in the story for the character while using the skin - there is no reason for this page. The alt look can be noted under Barry Allen (Injustice: Earth One)#Notes, which it is, and the image can be put into Barry Allen (Injustice: Earth One)/Gallery. :* Does the character appear in the tie-in comic? That would be more of a reason to have a page, but there should be something more than "The Reverse-Flash makes an appearance as a DLC costume for The Flash in Injustice: Gods Among Us." Which is more a Note than a History... :* Where exactly are we getting "Black Flash" and "Eobard Thawne"? This is one of those cases where citing where the names come from should be done, otherwise it's congecture and should be tagged as such. :And a bit more on the first point/question - I really don't think a different actor and minor tweaks to the story justify an article. Somehow I don't see a DLC skin having enough coming with it to have a substantial plot change. : - Byfield (talk) 01:24, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Addendum: I'm also not crazy about the "Support card in the mobile version of Injustice: Gods Among Us" articles... - Byfield (talk) 01:26, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm in favor of the support cards just because they show that those characters exist in the world. Skins, on the other hand, are just references being made. Nothing canon about them. Also, I would assume that the name comes from the in-game description of the skin. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:47, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::: Black Flash comes from the bio provided in-game. It's purely an aesthetic change, so we can delete this article for characters who are only skins. :::: We can also delete the mobile support cards if you'd like. TheD3xus (talk) 01:48, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: @TheD3xus ::::: Does that bio also use "Eobard Thawne"? ::::: @Haroldrocks ::::: The thing that gets me is that most of the support card based pages is that they are empty pages that will stay empty. They aren't going to have histories or powers unless we WAG in the New/Prime Earth material. ::::: - Byfield (talk) 02:18, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::: To quote from his biography in the game (each skin has their own page) :::::: Blackest Night Flash is not Barry Allen but rather his nemesis- Eobard Thawne, The Reverse Flash. Resurrected by the Black Lantern ring, Eobard takes the mantle of the new Black Flash, the reaper to speedsters. :::::: My intention was not to add people who already come from alternate worlds as Injustice characters (i.e. Batman Beyond would not get his own page because he comes from the DCAU, but Cyborg Superman would because he exists in the same continuity as other characters, as does Black Lantern Batman/Bruce Wayne Clone.) The powers of these characters would be identical to the powers of their "superior" or predecessor (whoever it is they take after, ex. Black Flash has all the powers of the regular Flash.) :::::: The mobile support cards only exist as cameos. We can delete those pages b/c they serve no purpose other than static cameos in the mobile game. They do nothing over than offer passive boosts to characters; you don't see them in the game. So we can remove them as a result. :::::: Hope this makes a little sense. I know this game is a clusterf*ck of universes. TheD3xus (talk) 14:56, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I actually see the Bruce Wayne Clone (Injustice) page as unnecessary as well, solely for the same reason as this one. The game developers are just trying to make a reference to Blackest Night, not actually create a character. As for the support cards, I think those require more discussion than to say they deserve to be deleted. There are plenty of characters on this wiki that have pages, even though they only made cameos. The support cards are just that - cameos. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:42, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: The deletion of this page and Bruce Clone's page is fine. Makes sense. TheD3xus (talk) 20:58, June 20, 2014 (UTC)